


Signing In

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-15
Updated: 2006-03-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 15:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12728883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: You can say things in a chat room that you're afraid to say in person.





	Signing In

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

Jack walked into his house, hanging up his jacket as he headed for the kitchen. After getting a beer from the fridge, he walked over to his computer and powered it up. Watching his computer boot always made him smile. 

Playing dumb was something he was good at. His team knew better but even they weren't aware of just how dumb he really wasn't. Since he went to the Air Force Academy, he had a bachelor's degree. What they didn't know was they he also had a master's degree from the University of Colorado and was working on his Ph.D. In fact, he was ABD. Luckily, members of the armed forces on active duty were given a lot of latitude when he came to getting the work done. 

As soon as his system was up, he logged onto the internet. Deciding to check his email later, he headed straight to his favorite chat room to see who was there. Spotting one ID, he smiled and went into the room. 

[StarFlyer has entered the chat room] 

StarFlyer: Hey, folks.   
MoLady: Flyer, long time no talk.   
JoeBob: Look who's here.   
RelicHunter: Where you been, flyboy?   
StarFlyer: You know how it is, RL is a bitch.   
JoeBob: Ain't that the truth.   
RelicHunter: How's the diss coming?   
StarFlyer: {moaning} I don't think it will ever be finished.   
MoLady: Hang in there, StarFlyer. We've all been there.   
StarFlyer: I know, it's just... sometimes, I wonder if I'm wasting my time.   
RelicHunter: You're not wasting your time. Learning is never a waste of time.   
StarFlyer: That's what a friend of mine says. Then again he's a genius so he thinks differently than the rest of us.   
JoeBob: You ain't exactly a moron, either.   
StarFlyer: Around him, I feel like it sometimes.   
RelicHunter: He doesn't say that to you, does he?   
StarFlyer: He would never say that and I'm sure he doesn't feel that way....   
MoLady: But you feel that way.   
StarFlyer: Yeah, sometimes.   
JoeBob: Well, you're not so cheer up. Maybe you should ask for his help.   
StarFlyer: He doesn't know I'm working on a Ph.D. None of the people I work with know.   
MoLady: It's time for me to run. Kiddies seem to think they need to be fed or something.   
JoeBob: Go figure. I've got to go as well. Night classes.   
RelicHunter: Bye, folks.   
StarFlyer: CYa.   
[MoLady has left the chatroom]   
[JoeBob has left the chatroom]   
RelicHunter: Star, you still here?   
StarFlyer: Yeah, I'm here.   
RelicHunter: Is something wrong? Other than your diss, I mean.   
StarFlyer: You could say that.   
RelicHunter: Want to talk about it?   
RelicHunter: It might help.   
StarFlyer: I guess it couldn't hurt   
RelicHunter: So what's the problem?   
StarFlyer: I think I'm in love   
RelicHunter: And this is a problem because...   
StarFlyer: It's a member of my team   
RelicHunter: Sticky but not impossible   
StarFlyer: It's a guy   
RelicHunter: At the risk of repeating myself, what's the problem?   
StarFlyer: I'm not gay   
RelicHunter: So you're bi.   
StarFlyer: No, I'm not   
RelicHunter: Evidently, you are   
StarFlyer: Are not   
RelicHunter: Are too   
StarFlyer: Are not :-P   
RelicHunter: LOL   
StarFlyer: It's just that... I've never felt like this about a guy before  
RelicHunter: I see. I can sympathize   
StarFlyer: Are you...   
RelicHunter: I'm bi. I felt the same way the first time I had feelings for another man   
StarFlyer: So what do I do?   
RelicHunter: You could tell him   
StarFlyer: If I do that, I could lose him as a friend   
RelicHunter: Is he that type of person?   
StarFlyer: Actually, he's not. If he didn't feel the same way, he'd say so but we'd still be friends   
RelicHunter: {sigh} I wish we could meet and talk face to face   
StarFlyer: Me, too. Where are you anyway?   
RelicHunter: Colorado Springs   
StarFlyer: Ain't that a kick in the pants. Me, too.   
RelicHunter: Are you busy tonight? We could meet somewhere for coffee and talk.   
StarFlyer: I'd like that. Do you know where Chauncey's is?   
RelicHunter: Sure do. Seven?   
StarFlyer: Seven, it is. How will I know you?   
RelicHunter: I'll be in the last booth with a rose   
StarFlyer: ????   
RelicHunter: I'll explain when I see you. See ya at seven. 

Jack glanced at his watch as he logged off. He had about two hours before then. Plenty of time to get ready. With a grin, he shut down his computer and headed for the bathroom. 

The closer it got to seven, the more nervous Jack became. He knew how risky it was to agree to meet someone from the internet but he couldn't back out. It wouldn't be right to leave the other guy waiting for him. When he arrived at Chauncey's, he sat in the parking lot for a few minutes to calm down. He finally just took a deep breath, got out of his truck and went inside. 

The lighting at the restaurant was never very bright and the booths at the back had even less light. They also had high backs so you couldn't see from one booth to the next, giving the patrons some privacy. Jack nodded to the hostess then began making his way to the back. As he approached the last booth, he saw a red rose setting on the edge of the table. 

"Relic Hunter?" he asked as he walked up to the booth. 

The man sitting there looked up. "Omigod," he said. "You're Star Flyer?" 

"Hello, Daniel," Jack said with a sigh. "And you're Relic Hunter." 

"Yeah," Daniel said quietly. 

"Well, this is...." Jack started as he slid into the seat across from Daniel. 

"Weird?" Daniel asked. 

"That would be my word for it," Jack said. His eyes narrowed. "You didn't know it was me, did you?" 

"NO!" Daniel protested loudly. He lowered his voice. "How could I?" 

"Yeah, you're right," Jack said. The waitress arrived to give them menus. Jack ordered an Irish coffee and she walked away. 

"I didn't know you were going after your Ph.D.," Daniel said. 

"Like, I said, no one did," Jack said. "Well, the general does, but he's the only one." 

They were both quiet for me. Daniel broke the silence. "I guess this solves one problem," he said. 

"Which one?" 

"How you were going to tell me you love me," Daniel said. 

"But it brings up another problem," Jack said. 

"And that would be?" Daniel asked. 

"Whether or not you feel the same way," Jack said quietly. 

For a few moments, Daniel didn't say anything. Finally, he extended his hand across the table. "Give me your hand," he said. Jack hesitated a moment then slipped his hand into Daniel's. "How does that feel?" the younger man asked. 

"Good, it feels good," Jack said. He looked at Daniel. "And it feels right." 

"Yes, it does," Daniel agreed. "Don't worry, Jack. The feelings are more than mutual." 

Jack let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding then smiled. "Good," he grinned. "And the rose?" 

Daniel picked up the flower with his other hand. With a tug, he told Jack to move next to him in the booth. Once they were sitting next to each other, Daniel ran the flower down the side of Jack's face. 

"I was going to suggest you use it to help you tell the man you loved how you felt," Daniel said. 

"And now?" Jack asked. He reached up and mirrored Daniel's stroke with the flower. 

Daniel didn't say anything. He slowly leaned over and kissed Jack's lips. Both men sighed when they parted. 

"Why don't we get something to eat then go back to your place?" Daniel suggested. "We can talk and have desert?" 

"Oh, yeah," Jack chuckled. "I do like the way you think." 

"And you can explain to me why you didn't want to tell me about your diss," Daniel said. 

Jack leaned in for another kiss. "Maybe you can even help me write it," he said. 

"Not on your life," Daniel grinned. 

"'Life is short'," Jack quoted. "'Eat desert first'." With that, he got out of the booth, dragging Daniel behind him.


End file.
